Una pequeña motivacion
by Mikey H.L
Summary: Realmente, que es lo que nos hace seguir adelante , cuando queremos mandar al demonio todo lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy ? Sera nuestro cansancio , la voluntad o el dolor? O talvez sera un pequeño empujon? O las acciones sin pensar? CHACK ligero.


Pareja: Chack (Chase Young x Jack Spicer) leves insinuaciones.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen , Jack le pertenece a Chase y viceversa. Leve homosexualidad , posible O.O.C (Out of carácter/fuera del personaje) según como lo vean.

'' _Una pequeña motivación ''_

El estruendoso sonido de una puerta metálica junto con los pasos apresurados se hicieron presente en esa habitación oscura y silenciosa que servía como lugar de paz al joven que entro rápidamente a esta que se callaron cuando llego a una larga mesa y una silla a pedir apoyo.

No había sido una buena semana para el autoproclamado genio del mal , Jack Spicer.

Sus robots habían sido destruidos (como siempre) , su wu favorito lo había perdido el día pasado , su padre le exigió que tenía que dejar sus 'juguetes' para ser un muchacho normal como los demás , Wuya lo había usado para su beneficio y lo tiro a lado sin más y la tarde de hoy los guerreros Xiaolin habían estropeado su más nueva invención terminando en un fracaso más terminando indefenso ante sus ataques dejándole varios moretes y heridas que amenazaban con quedarse varios días. No era novedad todas esas cosas pero lo que era diferente esta vez a todas las miles de veces que habían pasado es que su voluntad y espíritu se rompiera realmente esta ocasión.

Siempre había sido de esas personas que no cedían ante ninguna adversidad, más bien se moldeaban a ellas y continuaban a su objetivo o de esas que trataba de mirar y apreciar el lado bueno de las malas situaciones (como que en esta no se encontraba su ídolo en ninguno de los encuentros para verlo fracasar o insultarlo).

Pero su otra perspectiva había salido a relucir, o decir el dolor , creando un hueco en aquel coraje que ponía para seguir adelante después de perder un duelo. Todas aquellas derrotas, insultos, golpes, palizas y maltratos pasados salieron a flote para lastimarlo realmente causando que el albino comenzara a llorar sin consuelo en sus brazos recargados en la mesa.

Ese ruido desconsolador como escuchar llorar a un bebe por su madre, el de alguien siendo torturado o de la tristeza y la ansiedad haciendo estragos era lo que podía ser comparado a lo que sentía aquella alma torturada; aquel llanto que llenaba el laboratorio completo dejando exhausto a Jack que lo llevo hasta los brazos del sueño y que era tan ensordecedor que no pudo escuchar los pasos de otra persona bajar de las escaleras y se quedó en las sombras esperando que sesara el ruido.

Unos ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente par a par y unas manos desenguantadas a tallarselos para adaptarse a la luz…

¿Luz?- pensó el joven adormilado. No habían cortinas en su laboratorio por que era completamente oscuro y sin mas luz que la de los focos , es mas , ya que era algo alérgico a el por su condición dermatológica se mantenía bastante tiempo alejado de el y la única habitación de la mansión Spicer que tenia ventanas (exceptuando a la sala de estar y la cocina) era su cuarto; pero ¿ cuando había llegado a el? Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar llorando en su laboratorio y después nada.

La respuesta mas lógica que había llegado era que un Jack-bot lo había encontrado dormido ayer y lo llevo a dormir en su cama.

Ya satisfecho con su conclusión se levanto de su cama y de dirigio al baño a lavarse la cara pero verse en el espejo grande de este se dio cuenta que no tenia su caracteristica garbardina negra puesta , ni sus guantes y sus botas lo cual le resultaba desconcertante por que eso no estaba programado en ninguno de sus Jack-bots , pero como vino esa pregunta la desecho rápidamente para tomar un baño.

Pasando ya bastante tiempo en la regadera , salio dirigiéndose a su closet y sin mas elección tomo un cambio distinto a su usual estilo gotico-punk que consistía en una camiseta blanca , unos pantalones y zapatos formales ; al terminar de cambiarse camino directo al espejo al frente de su alcoba para verse a la cara , que lo único que expresaba era unos ojos cansados y vencidos que contrarestaban a los usuales energéticos y decididos.

-Basta , Jack , sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar cuando recibistes esa estúpida caja sorpresa- se hizo presente su dolor , quien no tuvo sufieciente con lo sucedido ayer.- No estas para continuar por la senda del mal de la que tanto quiere Nana que seas parte , eres demasiado débil para luchar y tus robots son ridículamente inservibles y nunca llegaras a NADA.-

- Si puedo…-.

-No , tu no puedes , Jack . ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ERES NADA EN ABSOLUTO!.- exclamo inconsientemente el alter-ego.

-…si…pue..do…-.

-¡NADA , ME ENTIENDES , NADA! ¡JACKSON SPICER , TU YA NO PUEDES , NUNCA PODISTES Y YA NO PODRAS ENTIENDES! ¡NI AUN QUE APRENDAS A DEFENDERTE Y TENGAS ARMAS O EL MISMISIMO CHASE YOUNG TE ENTRENARRA NO PUEDES HACER A-B-S-O-L-U-T-A-M-E-N-T-E N-A-D-A!- y por ultimo grito para callar al otro y físicamente mostrara lagrimas.

-…nada.-

-Si , Jack , nada. Mira realmente no quiero hacerte daño sino hacerte ver la cruel realidad, no estas para esto del 'mal' y era hora de aceptarlo y dejar de luchar.

-¿Enserio? – se pregunto el Jack consiente que continuaba derramando lagrimas.

-Si, asi que voy a hacer unos pequeños cambios si queremos que esto funciones. Yo tomare el control desde ahora y no quiero escuchar reclamos.-

-… ¿Cómo que?-

-Pues ya iniciamos con lo sucedidio ayer y tu cambio de aspecto- menciono el dolor haciendo que el albino reparara en su apariencia y se diera cuenta que no tenia puestos sus goggles y su gancho delineado debajo de su ojo , que se encontraba irritado por las lagrimas . – Y ahora iras a ese laboratorio tuyo y tiraras todo tus 'juguetes' mecánicos para realmente poner atención en lo que importa , que es , en ese entrenamiento tuyo que había dicho tu padre para trabajar en la compañía Spicer, entendido.-

-…Esta bien- respondio el pelirojo sumiso y mas derrotado; y siguiendo las exigencias de su dolor salio de su habitación y se dirijio a su laboratorio.

Siempre había pensado que su camino por **la senda del mal* **terminaría en una batalla epica contra sus enemigos dando su ultimo aliento , en una muerte natural en su sala del trono o hasta al conquistar el mundo , no por decisión propia (o casi ). Que llegaría el momento que tuviera todos lo wu en su poder para poder utilizarlos para la conquista mundial , como solia decirle Wuya , que cualquiera temblaría cuando escuchara su nombre , que su querida Nana estuviera orgullosa de el por ser tan malo como ella en su juventud , que su ídolo se diera cuenta de su potencial en el Heylin y lo tomara como aprendiz , y si el mismísimo **Jim Moriarty*** lo permitia que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos….

_Pero eso seria cosa del pasado._

Siguiendo las ordenes que se 'auto-dicto' llego a su laboratorio , su palacio mental y su santuario; había vivido muchas cosas en ese lugar desde la primera vez que creo un robot hasta la sorpresa que le dio cierto regalo de su padre (que es lo único que le agredeceria en toda su vida). Bajo las escaleras con un aire deprimente para tomar asiento y ser consiente de la decisión que tomaría, por que hey , era un cambio de 360° en su vida para siempre.

Si dejaba los duelos y todo lo relacionado con la conquista del mundo por la maldad entonces significaría que ya no habría mas risas malvadas , secuaces robots , wus que robar , guerreros a quien humillar , una bruja de quien burlarse , planes que hacer , inventos que crear , seguir siendo como realmente es , mandar al diablo lo que la sociedad diga , no ser insultado y golpeado diariamente , no ver nunca mas a su amor platónico…

…dejar de ver a Chase , llegar a ser alguien para el...

…, dejar de ser malvado, de comer pudin y dormir tarde , a escuchar música punk-rock a todo volumen en el laboratorio , trabajar en sus robots hasta altas horas de la noches , dejar de subir los pies en su mesa de planes malvados , llenarse de aceite de motor , no volver a dejar cartas en la mesa que no recordaba , ser goti-…

-Santa madre de los robots , esto no es mio- dijo Jack al percatarse de la carta intrusa. No sabia que eso estaba ahí (y si lo hubiera hecho ya la hubiera leído) solo diseños , herramientas de trabajo , revistas , alguno que otro pudin y hasta delineador pero nunca una carta.

Dispuesto a saber de que se trataba la tomo en sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionarla para descartar que esta estuviera encantada y si la abriera saldría otro espíritu maligno. El sobre de esta era de un papel bohemio que tenia en la parte trasera tenia escrito su nombre en una tinta negra y letra delicada , abrió la carta con cuidado y se encontró con una pequeña nota adentro que tenia escrito:

UNA PEQUEÑA MOTIVACION

El dolor no te dice cuando tienes que parar.

El dolor es una pequeña voz en tu cabeza que trata que sostenerte

Por que sabe que si continuas , tu cambiaras.

No dejes que te pare para ser quien puedas ser.

La voluntad y el cansancion te diran cuando tienes que parar.

Tu llegaras a tu limite cuando ya no puedas seguir mas.

Entonces fue en uno de esos momentos en que todo cobra sentido , que la nube gris imaginaria se disipara de tu mente para dejar venir ese arcoíris de dudosa procedencia , que tenia una razón para seguir intentando y mandar al carajo el dolor para hacer lo que uno quería. Y también en que el joven genio del mal comenzó a llorar de alegría dándole gracias al espíritu de Adolf H. por darle hacerle llegar esta cachetada y motivación para continuar adelante en la senda del mal.

Que estúpido había sido, casi dejaba todo lo que anhelaba por el bastardo dolor que le jodio su mente criminal como la suya.

-Jajajajaja- comenzó a reírse llenando el laboratorio de con el sonido de su risa y subiéndose rápidamente a la mesa .- Esto si es razón para que Chase me diga débil , jajajajaja ¡ nada puede vencer a Jack Spicer , genio del mal , próximo conquistador del mundo y aprendiz Heylin !

No dejaría que el dolor le dijiera que parara , iria por todo.

Pero primero comenzaría con cambiarse de ropa , por que por Prussia , no era awesome en el.

El mundo no sabría nunca todo el infierno que paso cierto albino aquella semana , ni que ese dia era solo el principio para que fuera dominado por el susodicho genio y que se las veria muy negras.

**Mas negras que las letras bold del Word.**

Jack Spicer nunca supo quien le había escrito aquella nota , que ahora la traía consigo todo el tiempo , ni tampoco el por que la recibió en ese momento preciso y que fue ni mas ni menos su ídolo quien le escribió esta.

**Con letra casi de mujer , muy delicada.**

Y Chase Young nunca entendio por que hizo ese gesto 'desinteresado' , ni el por que continuaba vigilando a Spicer y tampoco que aquel tonto le estaba cautivando.

**Pero no muy tarde sabría la respuesta , o tal vez muy pronto.**

**NOTAS:**

_**LA SENDA DEL MAL**_ : Termino que utilizaba mucho Lestat de Lioncourt , protagonista de las Cronicas Vampiricas , en su autobiografía cuando se convirtió en vampiro refiriéndose a ser un hijo de la noche o vampiro.

_**JIM MORIARTY: **_Personaje antagonista de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el Napoleon del Mal o el mero mero malote.

Reviews , notas , likes , tomatazos , cartas bombas o besos en mi awesome rostro , bitte.

Waah otro fanfic! Ya le tenia ganas y le puse muchas por que Jack siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie por siempre seguir adelante con sus inventos , robots y tratar de dominar el mundo aun que las circunstancias no le favorezcan , es un tonto y como es el malo en la serie pues siempre le fracaso todo. Pobrecito, pero me encantaría que le dieran mas protagonismo junto con su amor homosexual , kesesesesesese, peeero haber que pasa con la nueva serie.

Un fic de regalo o una galleta si alguien descubre donde puse una referencia de ''El gran juego/The great game'' de BBC Sherlock. ; w ;

Gracias por leer.

-Mikey H.L


End file.
